


Convince Me

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: Hey, was wondering if you could write some more McReyes with trans Jesse, please. Love your work.





	

After The Great Period Fiasco ™ had happened, things changed slightly between Jesse and Gabe. Gabe didn’t treat him differently anywhere except the bedroom. Jesse finally let Gabe pull his shirt off and slip his hand down his pants. Gabe seemed almost… infatuated with his nether region.

Sundays were the best days of the week. They usually had nothing obligating them to get out of bed, and they both took full advantage of it. The early morning light shone through the open curtains, casting a golden hue across Jesse’s face as he laid flat on the bed. Gabe on sitting up on his side next to the sleeping man, head propped up by his palm so he could soak in Jesse’s peaceful sleeping profile. He looked like an angel. He slowly started to wake up, eyes fluttering open, smiling sleepily at Gabe.

“Why’re y’up?” Jesse slurs, eyes focusing and refocusing as he looks at Gabe. It was adorable. “Can’t sleep in normally. Military for too long.” He rumbles lowly, keeping his voice quiet to match the soft atmosphere between the two men. Jesse rolled over, facing away from Gabe to encourage the larger man to scoot closer, meld his body to his own. Gabe takes the cue, pulling Jesse flush to his chest. He wrapped his huge arm around Jesse’s waist tightly. Jesse hummed happily.

Gabriel lasted longer than Jesse thought he would, regarding the length of time he would wait before making a move. The warm hand on his stomach slid up to his chest, a nail scraping lightly over his nipple. They hardened instantly, Gabe rested his chin on Jesse’s shoulder, the perfect place to watch his own actions and whisper in Jesse’s ear. He teased his nails over both of the hard nipples. Jesse’s breathing hitched slightly, but other than that, he gave no signal that something was happening. Gabe’s hand slid down, now, running through the sparse happy trail (something that Jesse was over-the-moon giddy about having).

Gabe slipped his hand under the waistband of Jesse’s boxers, grinning as his fingers brushed against Jesse’s little nub, already making itself known, swollen and slick. He slid his hand lower, sinking his fingers into the tight heat he finds. Jesse moaned, head tilting back against Gabe’s shoulder. He ground the heel of his hand into Jesse’s cock. He shuddered, trying to curl into himself. Gabe rolled on his back, pulling Jesse on top of him, back to chest, his free arm coming around to pin Jesse down to himself. He keeps his forearm against his breastbone, hand carefully wrapping around Jesse’s throat. Jesse moaned again, pushing his hips up, desperately grinding his cock into Gabe’s palm.

“You gotta convince me I should let you come, cariño, and you’d better do a good job. You’re not allowed to come unless its from me today.”


End file.
